The Special Menu
by OnyxCaramel
Summary: Minor Spoilers for the Hanged Man Confidant. With the yakuza no longer an issue, Iwai thanks Ren for helping him with everything and promises to be the best father for Kaoru. Ren still thinks there's work to be done, since Iwai never seems to take time for himself. Now that they have nothing dangerous to worry about, Ren offers Iwai a chance at some much needed release.


It had been a rough week. Ren was doing his best to stay on top of his studies while waiting to see if Shido would have a change of keep his mind off of what had happened during his last visit to the Metaverse, Ren tried to occupy himself by visiting with all of the people he had met since moving to Tokyo. Most of his friends managed to help ease his thoughts. He went out with his fellow Phantom Thieves, played games with Shinya and Hifumi, and even helped convince Yoshida to run for office again.

Of course, in reconnecting with his friends, he managed to find more trouble as well. Upon working part-time with Iwai, the man who owned the Airsoft Gun store, he wound up getting embroiled in a conflict between the grizzled store owner and his former Yakuza clans men. The prospect of danger was never something that phased Ren. He had come to realize that he might be a bit masochistic, or at the very least, an adrenaline junkie, with how much peril he constantly put himself in.

He had agreed to help out Iwai initially because he could use the extra money and the resources he attained from working with Iwai proved invaluable to the Phantom Thieves. However, as he spent more time with the older male, he discovered that the only reason he was in so much trouble was to keep his adoptive son out of danger. The sentiment touched Ren deeply. He wished he had a parent who loved him as much as Iwai loved his son. They had given up on him, shipping him off to some distant relative because they thought he was too much to handle, even though he had done nothing wrong. Ultimately, he was thankful for that decision because he got to meet Sojiro and everyone else in Tokyo, but it still hurt to know his own parents had sent him away.

Just a couple of days ago, things had come to a head. Iwai and Ren had confronted Masa, who had kidnapped Iwai's son, Kaoru. Thanks to some work in the Metaverse, Iwai's former friend Tsuda ended up dealing with the situation, freeing Kaoru and ridding Iwai of his ties with the Yakuza, allowing him and Kaoru to live the life Iwai always wanted for the two of them.

Today, Ren stopped by the shop to do some more work, just some regular shop work, for Iwai. He wanted to make sure that everything was alright and nothing else had popped up. Fortunately, everything seemed alright. He tended to the shop while Iwai filled out some orders in the back. Later in the day, when Iwai had come to the front of the store with Ren, Kaoru stopped by. The kid had come by to thank Ren and gain some closure with Iwai. It was touching to see Iwai realize that Kaoru didn't care about his adoptive father's past.

As Kaoru forgave Iwai for his rash behaviour, he turned to Ren. "Why did you help my father out?" He asked Ren. "He told me you gathered info on Tsuda-san for him. You willingly got involved in a yakuza dispute. Would someone normally take that big of a risk?" He asked.

"It was for the special menu." Ren replied, smirking at the older male. It was clear that he had helped for reasons beyond just the practical benefits of the special menu. Iwai had spent months enduring the fears and dangers of reconnecting with the yakuza to ensure Kaoru was safe. Not once during their time together did Iwai ever mention his own safety or even contemplate if all of this was worth it. Iwai was an incredible man and he deserved to be rewarded.

"You're in charge of dinner tonight, aren't you Kaoru?" Iwai asked. "The supermarket's going to close soon."

"Ah crap. Please excuse me!" Kaoru said, the chimes ringing as he opened the door and exited the store.

"Sheesh. Kids grow up quick. They can be a pain in the ass, but they're worth it." Iwai said, a smile on his face as he stared at the door. "All right. Let's close up shop. Go pull down the shutter." Ren nodded and did as he was told, pulling down the shutters at the front. When he walked back behind the counter, he noticed Iwai smirking at him. "Tsuda changed rather suddenly, huh?" He asked. "Seems like he had a change of heart, just like them people they've been talkin' about on TV." He said.

"I can't be the only one who was saved by his change of heart. Wonder who else knows." Iwai crossed his arms, letting out a small chuckle as he looked at Ren.

"It's a coincidence." Ren replied dryly. Iwai was a clever man, and working so closely to him, it was only a matter of time before he connected the dots. He didn't care if Iwai knew though. He trusted him implicitly.

"Heh. I wonder." Iwai responded just as sarcastically. "Well, don't worry. It ain't really none of my concern." He told Ren. "Man, you really had me fooled. That whole thing about being an enthusiast was all just BS." Iwai said as he smirked again, impressed by how long Ren was able to keep up that facade around him. "I hired you as a mere pawn, and now you're Kaoru's bro." Iwai shook his head, still in disbelief and a bit disappointed he hadn't figured it out sooner.

"The Phantom Thieves' are usin' my guns to take down bad guys, aren't they?" He asked. Ren simply nodded. "They help people in need, huh?" Iwai chuckled as he turned away from Ren and towards the cash register.

"We do our best." Ren said as he slowly removed his jacket, placing it on the counter. His shirt came off next, and then his jeans. He wore no underwear, which meant the teen was completely naked. He silently stepped closer to Iwai and descended onto his knees beside him.

"All right. I'm gonna put all my effort into that special menu we talked about." Iwai said, his eyes looking straight down, oblivious to Ren's actions. "I don't like to owe nobody nothin', so I'll do my best for-" Iwai turned his head and stopped when he saw Ren on his knees. "What're you doin'?" He asked, the shock clear in his voice.

"Helping you out." Ren replied bluntly.

"Kid, put some clothes on. This is ridiculous." Iwai said. His words were stern and showed no sign of panic, but the older male didn't move.

"You're a good father." Ren told him. "You deserve some relief." He said as he placed a hand on Iwai's crotch. He slowly rubbed it with his palm, feeling it slowly harden under his touch. He looked up at Iwai, who had furrowed eyebrows and a scowl on his face. He was clearly angry, but Ren wasn't concerned with how Iwai felt. All the encouragement he needed was under his hand, getting bigger and bigger the more he touched it.

"Stop it, kid." Iwai told him, taking a step back. Ren gripped the older male's thighs, stopping him from moving back any further. He leaned in and ran his tongue along the tent growing in Iwai's pants.

"When's the last time you got a blow job?" Ren asked as he continued stroking his bulge.

"That's none of your concern."

"You got me involved in a yakuza feud. I believe that means we are closer than just co-workers." Ren replied. "Which I think earns me the right to know when you last had a blow job."

Part of the reason Ren and Iwai got on so well was because both men were a bit stubborn. Iwai never budged on his stance that he was a bad parent for Kaoru, despite everyone telling him otherwise. Ren never budged on anything once he put his mind to it, and was always convinced that he was right. It didn't help that ninety-nine percent of the time, he was right.

"It's been a while." Iwai admitted.

"Okay. So just stand there and enjoy it." Ren told the older male. Iwai had always admired Ren's tenacity, but the kid was overstepping his boundaries. He was about to speak up to protest once again, but he felt Ren's lips wrap around the outline of his erection in his pants, causing him to let out a low grunt instead.

"Fuck. Fine, kid." Iwai said, caving in to the growing hormones in his body. He reached down and unbuckled his pants, dropping them to the floor along with his underwear to reveal his semi-erect cock.

"Whoa." Ren said, his mouth slightly agape from what he saw. There was very little in the world that surprised Ren. What Iwai had between his legs was certainly one of them. Iwai wasn't even fully hard yet, but his cock was something to marvel at. It was thick, long and uncut. Ren couldn't even wrap his hand around it. His nuts were big too, and kind of hairy. More importantly, they were very musky. Ren leaned in and pressed his nose into his sack, taking a deep whiff of the older male's manly scent, running his tongue alone one of his huge orbs.

Ren removed his glasses, placing it on the counter so he could press his face into Iwai's nuts and get better access to it. Both hands slowly jerked the older male off as he sucked on his nuts, each the size of a tangerine. They were truly impressive. Each flick of his tongue elicited a grunt from Iwai, and each time he tasted that musky sack, Ren himself would moan slightly around his nuts.

The taste and heftiness of Iwai's nuts were more than enough to get Ren aroused, his own cock standing tall against his stomach. Ren was no slouch when it came to his manhood. He was just over eight inches long and had a fair bit of girth to him too. Unlike Iwai, he was circumcised and until now, he had never seen an uncut cock until the one he held in his hands. He definitely enjoyed them a lot more. There was something so satisfying about hearing the "schlicking" of his foreskin from the pre-cum as he stroked it back and forth.

Ren could feel Iwai's pre-cum getting all over his hands. There was an immense amount of it, only confirming Ren's beliefs that Iwai needed this. He was clearly pent up. The teen pulled away from the older male's sack, only to run his tongue along the long shaft, scooping up as much pre-cum onto his tongue as possible. When his tongue met the tip of Iwai's cock, he pulled back, looking up at his buddy and mentor with an open mouth, showing him all the pre-cum he had on his tongue before swallowing it. A long, satisfied groan escaped his lips as he felt the pre-cum slide down his throat.

The teen continued stroking that massive cock, which had seemingly reached its full size. Ren continued to look in disbelief at the size of it. "How big is it?" Ren asked.

"12 inches." Iwai replied.

"Fuck." Ren muttered. He knew it was going to hurt regardless of which hole Iwai decided to put it in. Regardless of how much it was undoubtedly going to hurt him, he had already decided he was going to take all of it. The teen leaned in and kissed the tip, his big, dark gray eyes looking up at Iwai the entire time.

The older male looked down at the kid who was doing such an amazing job worshipping his cock. It had been a very long time since someone had sucked his cock, and even longer since someone handled it this well. Looking down at the teen, gazing into those soulful eyes of his, there seemed to be a vulnerability to them. Perhaps it was because the kid was on his knees, willingly submitting to him, that made it seem like Ren was offering a glimpse into another side of him. In addition to that, there was also a lingering mischievousness in his gaze. A cockiness that had always reassured Iwai that the kid could be trusted. Now, it was just seductive, pulling Iwai harder into the grasp of Ren's lust.

Reaching down, Iwai cradled the back of Ren's head, running his rough fingers through those black locks. He let out a yearning groan as Ren continued to kiss the head of his cock, those hands still stroking his thick length. "Fuck, kid. Put it in your mouth." He told him.

Ren smiled and parted his lips. He hovered over the head of Iwai's massive cock, only to move his head to the side. He wrapped his lips around the side of his shaft, smirking at Iwai as he began sucking on the side of his length, defying the older man's orders. He closed his eyes as he rubbed the enormous shaft against his cheek, moaning as he continued to run his tongue along the side. He could feel Iwai's fingers curl in his hair and his thighs tense up as the older male struggled to deal with the pleasure.

He enjoyed teasing Iwai. Seeing the man he admired and had grown to respect reduce himself to a grunting, needy mess was hot. Even with all the moaning, Ren could tell Iwai was holding back. He had learned a lot about Iwai's past during their time together, and he found it difficult to believe that Iwai had always been so passive. From what he had heard from Tsuda, Iwai was cunning and cut throat. He was a take-no-prisoners type of man. That man wasn't the man standing in front of him right now.

Iwai was so ashamed of his past. It was the entire reason they had gotten into the whole mess with the yakuza. He was so afraid and embarrassed of who he was before that he tried to hide it completely. Ren wasn't a fan of that mindset. The older male was slowly learning that he couldn't hide his past and that he should embrace it. The teen wanted his mentor to embrace his past right now. He wanted to see how former yakuza Iwai fucked.

Iwai groaned as the kid continued to worship his fat cock. He looked down at him, watching as Ren rubbed his massive cock all over his face, smearing pre-cum all over his cheeks. He hated to admit it, but the kid looked so hot on his knees right now. He gently pulled on the back of Ren's head, forcing the teen to tilt his head up so Iwai could get a better look. "Damn, kid. You really know how to work a cock." He told him. He couldn't help but begin to buck his hips, sliding his cock up and down Ren's face.

Ren could tell that Iwai was trying to put his cock in his mouth, so he purposefully tilted his head, making sure it never pushed past his lips. He resumed sucking on it, focusing on the underside of Iwai's monster of a cock, making sure to give his big nuts a few licks too.

"Fuck kid. Just put it in your mouth already." Iwai groaned. He was bucking harder into Ren's face, eager to feel the warmth of Ren's mouth around his dick. Every time Ren turned his head to continue licking and sucking his cock, Iwai would try to tilt it in a way that allowed him to push his cock into his mouth. But, the kid seemed content on just worshipping his dick. The entire length was heavily coated in Ren's saliva. He had never had his cock worshipped like this, and of course it felt amazing, but he needed more. He hated to admit it, but the kid had gotten his hormones going. He was horny now and needed release.

Feeling the pressure on the back of his neck, Ren could tell he was close to getting what he wanted. He continued to actively fight against Iwai's intentions. For every ounce of force he felt pushing his head to the right, he'd turn to the left. Every time Iwai tried to tilt his head up, he'd look down. He even began completely neglecting the deep, red head of Iwai's dick, focusing solely on sucking the big, thick, veiny shaft. His hands caressed those strong thighs as he wrapped his lips around the side of the older male's cock. He looked up at Iwai, his eyes smirking at his mentor as he saw the look of frustration and pain on his face.

Iwai hated how smug the kid was. Yes, it was true that he had a tendency to be right about most things. His uncanny ability to make the right decision any time they needed a judgement call was unparalleled. However, at this moment, he knew the kid was trying to toy with him, and he didn't enjoy that at all. He couldn't take it anymore. That mischievous look in his eyes. The slow, torturous way his tongue ran along his cock. The tauntingly close position of his hands on his thighs. It was too much.

"I said put it in your fuckin' mouth, kid!" Iwai frustratingly commanded as he gripped Ren's hair, yanking him away from the side of his cock. He held his head still, lining up his massive cock with the teen's mouth and forced it inside, tilting his head back as he finally felt the warmth of the teen's mouth around his cock. "Fuck...there we go..." The older male groaned.

His body moved on auto pilot. The older male's hips began pumping into Ren's mouth at a slow pace. He inched more and more of his thick cock into Ren's mouth with each thrust, making sure to never fully pull his manhood out of the teen's mouth. His fingers were curled in Ren's hair, gripping his black locks tightly as he guided Ren up and down his length. He gave him no agency, setting the pace for the kid. Any time Ren tried to push down or pull off of his dick, Iwai would yank up on his hair, keeping his head still for a bit before guiding him up and down again, making sure he followed his pace.

Ren couldn't stop moaning. He was usually as silent as time itself, but feeling Iwai take control was forcing his cries of pleasure out of his mouth. The quiet teen had been in charge of the Phantom Thieves for some time now and was always the one in control. It felt so nice to finally be released of that responsibility. He didn't have to worry about making decisions. Iwai was making them all for him.

The older man's cock was almost euphoric to suck on. It was so thick and so long. His jaw was already sore. His tongue did its best to roll around the length each time it slipped into his mouth, wanting nothing more than to savour the musky warmth that was Iwai's giant cock. Up and down, up and down, Ren closed his eyes as Iwai took his mouth for a ride. It was almost zen-like for Ren. His nostrils were constantly assaulted by the older male's manly scent as Iwai forced more of his cock into his mouth.

Ren gagged as he felt the enormous cock hit the back of his throat. He wanted to pull off, but Iwai wouldn't let him. Instead, Iwai just kept ramming his cock into his throat, making Ren's eyes dart open. They began to water as Iwai didn't relent.

"Come on, kid. Take it all." Iwai grunted, his voice so assertive and stern. The hesitation that lingered in his tone was no longer detectable.

The teen let out a muffled moan around his mentor's big dick, almost as if to say he wanted it all, before shifting his position. He arched his back and slid his knees back so that he was on all fours in front of Iwai. He gripped Iwai's thigh with his right hand and used his left hand to reach behind him. He rubbed his hole, eager to feel this giant fuck stick deep inside of him. His erection clung to his stomach, pre-cum dripping down his shaft as his mouth was used by Iwai.

Iwai just kept slamming his cock into Ren's throat. His thrusts were slow, but powerful. Each buck of his hips was accompanied by a frustrated grunt, the older male doing his best to brute force the last few inches of his cock into Ren's throat. Slowly, Ren could feel it working. As his mentor kept battering the back of his throat with his gigantic cock, he could feel the walls of his throat getting weaker and weaker, allowing more of his mentor's manhood into his throat.

After a few moments of strong, methodical thrusting, Iwai managed to get the last of his cock into Ren's throat, making it bulge with his thick length. "Fuckin' shit." He groaned. "Been so fucking long since I've had someone deep throat me. Drink it all in, kid." He said as he smirked down at the teen. He used both hands to pin Ren's head against his crotch, making sure he couldn't pull off. He then began to grind into him, pressing his crotch up against Ren's face as his massive cock slightly moved around in Ren's throat. "You fuckin' slut." Iwai muttered as he bucked his hips while grinding into him.

Ren couldn't help but get overwhelmed. He could feel his mentor's giant cock deep in his throat. The older male's pre-cum was sliding down his throat and lingered on his tongue. His nose was buried in Iwai's pubes, making sure that the only thing he could smell was Iwai's amazing musk. The sounds of his own whorish moaning filled his ears as he opened his eyes to gaze upon the man who was dominating him. As he looked up at the older male in his sexy trench coat, he finally got to see the man who used to be in the yakuza.

Iwai had a cocky, domineering grin on his face. He wouldn't dare let Ren pull off of his cock, which the teen was so grateful for. He was breathing heavily through his nose as he tried not to gag. He could feel Iwai's strength exerted all over his body. Sure, the man was only gripping his head so roughly and had his big, thick cock jammed against his throat, but it made the rest of his body so hot. His hole was twitching and his cock leaking pre-cum because of the control Iwai had over him.

And then there was the dirty talk. Hearing Iwai call him a slut was the definition of ecstasy. It didn't matter if Ren would submit to Iwai anymore. There wasn't an option. It was clear Iwai was going to take whatever he wanted from Ren, and Ren didn't want it any other way.

The teen began tapping his hand on Iwai's thigh as he started running out of breath. The older male saw it and knew what it meant, but he didn't pull him off. He just pushed on the back of his head harder and thrusted slightly into his mouth, tormenting the teen for a bit longer. When the kid began to gag repeatedly, he finally yanked Ren's mouth off of his cock.

"Didn't know I had a fuckin' cock slut workin' under me this whole time." Iwai said as he rubbed his cock all over the front of Ren's face. "You love choking on my big, thick cock, don't ya?" Iwai asked as he took hold of his cock with one hand, only to slap the teen across the face with it.

Ren let out a slutty groan as he felt that fat piece of man meat slap him in the face. He opened his mouth, his tongue hanging past his lips as he panted heavily, still trying to recover his breath. He nodded vehemently at the question, which only got him another hard slap across the face with that hefty cock.

"Answer me properly." Iwai commanded, a loud thud heard as he slapped Ren once more with his dick.

"Yes. I love choking on your big, thick cock." Ren answered, his voice dripping with lust and desperation.

"That's what I like to hear." Iwai shoved Ren back onto his cock. Both hands gripped the sides of his head, his fingers digging into the back of his neck as he began ruthlessly fucking the teen's face. He humped the poor kid's face as hard and fast as he could, making sure every inch slid down his throat with each thrust. The sound of his heavy nuts slapping against Ren's chin filled the room, joined quickly by the horny grunts of the older man and the needy moaning of the teen.

Ren's eyes were closed, but he could feel them rolling back in complete ecstasy from the way the sexy, older male was fucking his throat. He couldn't help but finger himself faster as Iwai brutally pounded the back of his throat with his thick, heavy cock. His other hand reached up and began fondling that big, musky sack, wanting to provide as much pleasure to the silver fox using his mouth.

Iwai threw his head back as his hips moved by themselves, ravaging Ren's throat. He placed one hand on top of the counter beside him to brace himself. The pleasure was just so immense. Ever since Kaoru came into his life, he had dedicated all his time to making sure he didn't fuck up the kid's life. He just wanted Kaoru to be happy. While a noble goal, it unfortunately meant that Iwai had forgone having a love life. He had a few encounters here and there, but the women he had been with had always been so...bland. Nothing like the freaky hookers his bosses would hire when he was a yakuza.

Hearing how Ren was moaning was reminding him of those slutty women in the best way possible. He pushed the teen's head into his crotch more roughly as his rammed his hips into his face. His fingers curled in the boy's hair as he felt his orgasm approaching. "Get ready, slut." He grunted as he opened his eyes, only to see the horny teen fingering himself like the needy slut he was right now. Iwai bit his lip, finding the sight so hot.

"Fuck, bitch. Here it cums." Iwai groaned. He grunted loudly as he bucked his hips into Ren's face a few more times before erupting inside of his mouth. Ren had sucked a few cocks so far, and was used to swallowing. Nothing could prepare him for how big Iwai's load was. He swallowed down the first few ropes, but he kept pumping out more jizz before he could swallow again. He had to pull off of the cock. He closed his eyes as he felt Iwai's cum splash all over his face. It was so thick and warm, and he could feel it slowly oozing down the back of his throat. The taste of his cum was so divine that the teen would cum hard all over his stomach and the floor, letting out a surprisingly effeminate moan as he reached a hands-free orgasm.

Iwai stroked his cock rapidly as the kid pulled off of it, wanting to paint the teen's face completely white with his seed. When his orgasm subsided and Iwai opened his eyes to see the damage, it became evident just how pent up he had been. Ren's face had been completely covered in his cum. There were a few areas that had thicker layers of his seed, mainly on his chin and his forehead. He continued jacking off, getting the last few drops out onto Ren's face.

"Shit, kid. Guess you were right. Like always." Iwai said with a smirk as he looked down at the teen. He slapped the underside of his softening cock against the kid's lips and his cheek, smearing his cum all over the teen's visage. "That was fuckin' amazin'." He told him as he turned away from Ren towards the cash register. He reached underneath it and rummaged through some drawers, looking for the rags they used to wipe down the glass tops of the counters.

"You can wash up in the back. I'll trust ya with closin' up. Gotta get home before Kaoru gets mad at me for bein' late." Iwai said as he grabbed one of the rags and wiped off his cock. He turned around to hand Ren his own rag to clean himself up with, only to find that Ren was no longer on the ground.

The teen was bent over the counter, his naked body on full display. He arched his back slightly, pushing out his large, bubble butt towards the older male. He looked over his shoulder to see Iwai staring at him. He smirked at the older man as he began to gently wiggle his hips. "Fuck me." Ren said.

"Come on, kid. That was fun and all, but I've got to get home to-" Iwai stopped as Ren reached back to spread his cheeks, revealing his tight, pink hole to the older male. The teen pushed a finger inside, moaning lightly as he fingered himself for his boss. "Kid, I-"

"No one's ever been back there before." Ren told him. "You'd be the first." The teen knew that got Iwai's attention because the older man's cock was starting to get erect again. "Break me in with that big, thick cock, sir." Ren begged, a smarmy grin on his face as he mocked the fact that even though Iwai was his boss, it was clear the teen was the one in control right now.

Iwai hated how well the kid knew him. He knew exactly which buttons of his to press to get Iwai to do what he wanted. He really hated that cocky grin on his face because Ren knew Iwai loved it when he sassed him. Looking down, it seemed the decision had been made for him. His cock was throbbing, bobbing up and down, anxious to fuck the virgin hole that was being presented in front of it.

"God dammit kid." Iwai grumbled as he moved behind Ren. He pulled the kid's finger out of his rear and poised the large, bulbous head of his cock up against the hole. His dick was already drooling pre-cum, which he smeared all over the teen's virgin hole to lube him up. It was going to be a rough ride considering they had no lube, but he couldn't deny how badly he wanted to fuck this kid right now. Each time the head of his cock pressed up against the teen's hole, he could feel the younger male's body tensing up slightly, followed by a slight moan coming from his lips.

Once Ren's asshole was dripping with his pre-cum, Iwai used his other hand to grip Ren's hips, steadying him. "Here we go, kid. Grab on to the counters." Ren nodded as he limply gripped the edges of the counter. Iwai pushed the tip of his huge, girthy cock into the teen's ass. Both Ren and Iwai would let out loud groans of pleasure as Iwai continued pushing inside of him.

This was far from Iwai's first rodeo, so he knew better than to force it all in at once. He started with a couple of inches, slowly moving them in and out of Ren. It seemed to do the trick because Ren had fallen forward, his arms propping himself up on the counter as he tightened his grip on the edges.

"Oh shit." Ren panted as he did his best to cope with the excruciating pain of having that enormous cock stretching open the insides of his virgin ass. He hung his head, staring down at the guns under the counter as Iwai rocked in and out of him. He was barely inside of him, yet the pain and pleasure were insurmountable. Without realizing it, Ren had begun to push back against the older man's big cock, desperately wanting more of it inside of him.

Once he felt the teen push back against his hips, Iwai knew he could push more of his manhood inside of him. As he continued slowly rocking his hips into the teen, he would insert more of his thick cock into Ren's ass. The more he pushed inside, the more the teen began to groan. When he got about half of his length inside of him, Ren's arms had seemingly given out. The teen's chest was resting on the counter, his arms gripping the edges tightly as his head hung over the edge. Even as the kid struggled to maintain his composure, his ass never stopped trying to get more cock. It kept pushing back against him, matching Iwai's rhythm with ease.

Things got interesting once Iwai had begun forcing the last half of his cock into the boy. When he pushed in another inch, Ren let out another effeminate moan. When he pushed another inch in, Ren's back arched. "Iwai!" Ren moaned, his voice getting even higher pitched. The older male had to admit that hearing the teen cry out so effeminately was so sexy. He started to pick up the pace, driving in and out of him quickly enough that his nuts started to slap against the kid's ass.

Ren was a mess. He couldn't prepare himself for the pleasure that surged through his body when Iwai began fucking him faster. He had tucked his head in, resting it on top of the counter, his mouth agape from all the moaning as he drooled on the glass. His body writhed on the glass counter, his hands releasing the edge of the counter, only to slide all over the counter, his body searching for an outlet for all this pleasure coursing through him.

Iwai watched the kid devolve into a helpless slut in front of his eyes. He never would have thought that the teen who helped him take down the yakuza so confidently could even have the capacity to behave so submissively. As he watched him writhe on the counter, he smiled. The kid had done so much for him, he couldn't help but be thankful. Giving him access to the special menu was his way to thank him for all that he had done, but he never felt like it was enough. Now, he knew he had other ways he could help the kid out.

The kid knew how pent up Iwai had been sexually, but judging from the way Ren's fingers were curling and uncurling, the teen had been quite pent up as well. The older male imagined that most sexual encounters for the teen placed the teen in the more assertive, dominant role. Right now, the kid was probably having his first submissive experience, and he had probably longed for it for a while.

Iwai ran a firm hand up and down the length of Ren's back, feeling that smooth, strong, adolescent body. Now that he was fucking him, he had to admit that the kid had a great body. Ren seemed to stop wiggling his body as he felt that hand, even letting out what sounded like a soft purr from the way Iwai stroked his back. He never dared to think of Ren in that way since what they were doing right now was very illegal, but it couldn't be helped now. "You're lovin' this kid, aren't ya?" Iwai teased.

It took a few moments for Ren to respond. Every time he tried to verbalize his response, he would let out another high pitched moan. "S-So...good..." He panted, his voice faint and shaky. He lazily shifted his head so he could look back at Iwai. His face was completely flushed from the pleasure, and for the first time, Iwai saw a softness in the boy's lust-filled eyes. A vulnerability that he never saw in the kid.

Ren buried his head in his arms as the pleasure skyrocketed again out of seemingly nowhere. His erect cock was sandwiched up against the side of the counter, and every thrust from Iwai would cause his cock to roughly rub up against the glass. "A-Ah..." Ren moaned again. "I-Iwai...I'm getting close..." He moaned. "Don't stop. Even when I cum. Just...please...don't...st-st-ahh!" Ren cried out as he reached yet another climax tonight, shooting his seed all over his stomach and the glass. A long, effeminate groan left the teen's lips as his body shook from his second hands-free orgasm tonight.

Iwai obliged the kid, admiring his dedication to his desires. When the kid came, Iwai slowed down. Breaking this kid in was tough enough. The tightness of his ass was incredible. But, when the kid came, it became almost impossible to handle. Ren's ass clamped down on his cock even more, becoming almost vice-like. Iwai let out a few grunts from the sudden increase in pleasure as he did his best to grant the teen's wishes. He bucked his hips harder into Ren, needing more strength behind his thrusts to force Ren's insides to open up and take his cock.

He couldn't control how much of his power he threw into each thrust, so each time he bucked into the kid, it only get harder and harder. Each thrust pushed more and more of his cock into the kid until he was fully buried inside of him. "Oh...fuck!" Iwai groaned as he felt the warmth and tightness of Ren's ass completely envelop his cock.

"Iwai!" Ren cried out, his voice sounding more feminine than some of the women he had been with. Even as the kid was recovering from his orgasm, he pushed back against each thrust.

The older male lost himself in the pleasure. There was no more tempering his pace. Once he felt the euphoria that was Ren's ass around his entire cock, he knew he needed more. He kept fucking Ren as hard as he could, each thrust making Ren's body jolt and rub against the counter. His balls were slapping hard against the boy's ass now, turning the boy's rump a faint red.

He couldn't handle it anymore. His own body was starting to fall to the pleasure. No longer having the energy to stand up, Iwai hunched over Ren, pressing his big, muscular body into Ren's back. He rested his head on the kid's shoulders as he slammed into him harder and harder, slowly ramping up the pace. Ren immediately reached up with both arms and wrapped them around Iwai's neck, keeping the older male close to him.

"You feel...so good..." Ren whispered as his cock hardened against the glass once more. He was moaning so loudly and the pleasure was so intense that the kid could barely conjure up much more than a faint, effeminate whisper.

"You do too." Iwai said as he looked down at the kid, gazing into those lidded eyes that were glazed over from pleasure. He watched as the kid would lift up his head, only to plant small kisses along his jawline. Iwai enjoyed the light peppering of kisses, but he wouldn't return the favour. He had caved in to letting the kid blow him, and even let the kid tempt him into fucking him, but kissing him was a line he couldn't cross. All of this was just a way for them to blow off steam. Just something physical. Kissing the kid...it was far too intimate for him.

Iwai couldn't do much to deter him however. With his head resting on the kid's shoulder, he didn't dare move his position. It just felt to good to plough him like this, his hips reeling back just to slam every inch of his big, thick cock into the teen's ass. So, he just endured it as Ren's lips moved up from his jawline and inched closer to his lips. Soon, Ren was nibbling on the edge of his lips, the teen's hands gently caressing the back of the older man's neck.

Ren continued for a few more moments before coming to a stop. Iwai internally let out a sigh of relief. He looked down at Ren, and he felt something inside of him change. The kid's face was red. His gray, usually emotionless eyes, seemed wider and more vulnerable than ever, even if they were still lidded from pleasure. The kid seemed almost...sad. He didn't understand. The moans still escaping the kid's lips sounded like those coming from a horny slut, and the way he was pushing back on his cock only reaffirmed that, but the look in his eyes told a different story.

"Iwai..." Ren whispered. His voice was shaky and soft again, but not from the pleasure. Not at all. The kid sounded hurt. Iwai felt his heart drop down to his stomach. Why did the kid sound so hurt? He had said earlier that this was just a way to release some pent up urges. Iwai wanted so badly to maintain that what they were doing was purely physical, but he couldn't. When he looked into the kid's eyes, he knew that it wasn't. They had gone through so much together. To claim that their intense fucking right now was just a product of their bodies' urges would be false.

Iwai knew that the reason this felt so good was because they had become so close over their time together. He had confided so much in the teen. By refusing to kiss the kid, he was effectively saying that none of that mattered right now. What they had gone through together had no bearing on the pleasure they were experiencing right now. That the kid was just a tool for his release.

He knew that was far from the truth. The pleasure he felt, it was because they had gone through so much together. He knew no one else could ever make him feel this way because no one else would have gone through so much to help him. The kid put his neck on the line several times for him. He risked his life just so Iwai could stop being a shitty dad. Because of this kid, he was closer than ever to Kaoru. How could he just pretend all of that didn't happen?

He couldn't.

Iwai leaned in and pressed his lips against Ren's, kissing him deeply. The teen immediately parted his lips and let Iwai's tongue inside. They moaned into the kiss as their tongues wrestled. The older male was expecting the teen to be more of a fiery kisser, but the kid let him dominate. Ren's tongue swirled around Iwai's and sucked on it, wanting to feel it in every inch of his mouth. Iwai gave him what he wanted, letting his tongue roam Ren's mouth as they continued to share a passionate kiss.

The grizzled male couldn't describe the sudden rush of emotions that flooded his body when their lips touched. The sensations were so overwhelming that he had almost completely ceased fucking the teen. His hips had slowed down from a quick, rough pounding to a slow, sensual rocking of his hips, which seemed to pull long, effeminate groans from the teen. Involuntarily, his arms had wrapped themselves around Ren's body, making sure the kid was as close to his chest as possible. He lifted the kid off of the counter, pulling him closer. One arm wrapped itself around his hip and up across his chest while the other hand began caressing the side of his body.

When the kiss ended, their eyes met again. Iwai no longer saw the hurt in the kid's eyes. Instead, he saw a contentment. He might even go so far as to say a happiness. He then saw the smile on Ren's face. It wasn't a smirk or a mocking smile. It was a genuine, soft smile. Iwai couldn't help but smile down at the kid in response.

"Iwai..." Ren whispered again as one hand stroked the older male's cheek. His voice was no longer shaky, but still effeminate.

"Call me Munehisa, kid." Iwai told him.

"Then call me Ren." Ren replied, the soft smile turning into that cocky smirk that Iwai had grown to enjoy.

"I'll think about it." Iwai replied, smirking back at the kid. As if they read each other's mind, both of them leaned in towards each other to share another kiss. This one started off just as slow and passionate as the one before, but it quickly took a turn. The heat both men felt could only be held off for so long by their emotional connection. It came back harder than ever as both Iwai and Ren evolved the kiss into a hot, sloppy make-out session.

Iwai's hips began to pick up speed again, quickly ramping up until he was fucking the teen hard again. He felt the kid's body jolt in his arms each time he slammed into him. They tried their best to keep the kiss going, but Ren kept breaking it to let out more cries of pleasure. Soon, it devolved into Iwai trying to capture Ren's lips for another kiss and brief moments of their tongues sliding against each other, only for Ren to moan again and Iwai trying to recapture his lips once more. Both men seemed happy enough with this progression and continued with it.

It only lasted for a few moments before Iwai felt his climax approaching. "I'm getting close." He told the teen between kisses.

"Me too." Ren replied. "Give it to me as hard as you can." He said. Iwai nodded as he gently released Ren from his arms, letting the boy's chest rest against the counter again. He straightened up, no longer hunching over the teen, as he gripped Ren's hips with both hands. He dug his fingers in and began yanking on the kid's waist as he pummelled his ass as fast and as hard as he could. The soft moans turned into obnoxiously loud wailing from Ren.

"Oh! Fuck! Yes!" Ren cried out as he gripped the edge of the counter. He did his best to push back onto each thrust, but it was becoming too difficult.

"Fuck! Ren, I'm gonna-!"

"Munehisa!"

Both men cried out for each other as they came within moments of each other. Ren blew his load first, cumming all over his stomach and the glass again. It was quickly followed by Iwai, who seemingly unloaded everything in his big, hairy nuts into the teen based on how it felt. Ren could feel every spurt of cum being shot into his ass. Each new rope made him moan as his boss filled up his ass with his jizz. He greedily pushed back against Iwai, wanting to milk his cock dry inside of his ass. Ren had thought the load in his mouth and on his face had been a lot, it had nothing on what Iwai was pumping him up with now. Ren could swear he could feel his stomach bulging a bit because of how much cum there was.

When Iwai was finally done, he pulled out of Ren, his softening cock dripping cum onto the ground. He took a look at the damage. Ren's ass was oozing with his cum, a trail of his seed already streaming down the back of the teen's left leg. The boy's ass had turned redder than an apple from all the pounding. He could see a puddle of cum beneath the teen's legs, and trails of cum leading down to it along the glass from the teen's cock.

Iwai leaned in over Ren's shoulder and kissed him again. It was a quick, gentle kiss, not meant to arouse either of them. "Thanks for...everything, kid." He said, smirking at the teen.

"You're welcome." Ren replied. He propped himself up on his arms, but couldn't do much more. His legs felt like noodles after the pounding he received, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he felt the pain in his ass.

"I'll go grab the mop." Iwai said as he began walking towards the back.

"You go home." Ren told him. "Kaoru's waiting for you. I'll take care of the clean up." Ren said.

"You sure?" Iwai asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be here for a while anyways." Ren said as he reached behind him and scooped up a bit of the cum oozing out of his ass, as if to demonstrate to Iwai the damage he did to him. The older male smirked as he leaned over the kid again, kissing him once more quickly. "Thanks, Ren." He whispered, giving him another peck on the lips before pulling away. Ren simply smiled at him in response.

Iwai quickly wiped off his cock with the rag from earlier and slipped on his pants. He went to the back and pulled out the mop and bucket for Ren, leaving it behind the counter.

"So, is this part of the special menu now?" Ren asked with another cocky smile.

Iwai laughed as he made his way to the door, leaving a key on the counter for the teen to lock up. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks." Iwai told Ren.

"I thought you were in tomorrow?" Ren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am. You're not." Iwai replied. "You won't be able to walk for a couple of weeks after what I did to you." He said, smirking at Ren as he left.


End file.
